


Breathing is Boring

by DoubleNegative



Series: The Beehive: 221Bs [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, No shame, alleyway makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleNegative/pseuds/DoubleNegative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock corners John in an alley, post-case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing is Boring

As soon as Lestrade was around the corner and out of sight, Sherlock whirled around and stalked forward, backing John inexorably against the wall. Even in the low light, John could see the glint of heat in Sherlock's eyes, the wide-blown pupils, and the rising flush on his pale cheeks. An answering warmth flooded his own veins, despite the chill in the air and the cold of the brick wall at his back seeping through his coat. His gun, too, dug uncomfortably into the small of his back, but John found it increasingly hard to care about that, not with Sherlock’s long lithe form looming over him, not with Sherlock’s suit-clad thigh sliding between his legs and pressing _just right_.

Sherlock moved against him, slow and sinuous, and slid John’s hands above his head, pinning them there with one long-fingered hand spanning his wrists. John tipped his head back as far as he could, exposing his throat to the scrape of Sherlock’s teeth, the heat of his lips. He couldn’t hold back the shaky moan that escaped him at the rasp of Sherlock’s stubble against his skin.

“Don’t forget to breathe, John,” Sherlock said, into his neck. “Tedious, but I am told it’s essential.”

John looked up at him, a smile spreading slow and liquid across his face. “Breathing is boring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "No Shame Ficathon" proposed by earlgreytea68. I couldn't quite get the phrase "no shame" into the piece, but it still seemed like a better opportunity than most to begin exorcising my fear of (writing) smut. It's mild yet, but baby steps, right?
> 
> Unbeta'd--so if you see any typos or glaring errors, do let me know!


End file.
